Pretending
by Zac3fronluver
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED!THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED!THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED!THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Pretending**

Troy was a rich boy. Gabriella couldnt afford school. She was lucky if she got a few note books. What happens when Gabriella has a chance to go to a good, rich school?. Will she fall for a rich obnoxtious, boy like Troy or will he fall for her?.

**I dicided not to do a trailer. Just start with the first chapter. So here it is**

**Chapter 1:school**

It is one week before school and Gabriella is sitting in her room.

"Gabriella!!" called ms. montez from downstairs.

"What is it mom?" Gabriella said while opening her door.

"Gabi I am not...sure if your gonna be able to go to school...this year" ms.montez said worriedly

"But why? mom" Gabriella asked confused.

"I am sorry sweetie...we dont have enough money" **(pretend that where Gabi lives you have to pay for school every year)**

"It's ok mom ..maybe...I can...find a job so we can bring more money into this house" Gabriella said sadly.

All of a sudden the door bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Mrs.Bolton and chad (troy's bff) were at a store looking for school supplies

"Troy!?" Ms Bolton yelled.

"What mom!?" asked Troy.

"Stop riding the trolley...you look like a little kid" said mrs.bolton, with a smile on her face.

"She's right Troy, you do look like a little kid" laugh chad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went to open the door and saw her bff sharpay at the door.

"Hey gabriella...can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course..lets go to my room" said Gabi, sharpay followed behind Gabriella, into the room.

"Soooo are you excited about staring school?" sharpay asked stitting down next to gabriella on her bed.

"I dont want to talk about it" Gabi said getting up.

"Why whats wrong?" Sharpay asked getting up.

"Sharpay, I dont think i am going to school this year...I cant afford it" Gabriella said shyly.

"Sharpay are you staying for dinner?" asked ms. montez

"I'd love to" answer Sharpay, then ms.montez closed the door

"Well i got great news but I am not telling you until dinner" Sharpay said

"Tell me please" Gabriella begged

"No, can you do me a favor please?" Asked sharpay

"What is it shar?''asked Gabriella

"Well, I am, going to school, so can you help me go buy my school supplies" **(i know sharpay sounds a little mean but she'll get better)**

"Sure let me just grab my purse" said Gabriella as they walked out of the room.

"Mom i am going out with shar"

"Sure just be back before dinner" said ms.montez

"ok" They both said as they walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I am going to the notebook, section" Troy said as he walked there.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked into the same store Troy was in.

"Gabriella here's the list of what I need, grab 2 of everything ok" sharpay said as she handed the list to Gabi.

"Ok but why?" Gabriella asked confused

"Just do what I say Gabi Please" Sharpay said

"Ok, saids here: 4 notebooks" said Gabriella as both of them walked to the note book section

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"4 notebooks" read Troy, as he looked for the colors that he wanted.

Then he spotted a brunnette and a blonde.

_"Maybe they work here. Let me go ask them" Troy thought_

"Excuse me, Do you know were the red notebokks are?" Troy asked

_"Does he think we work here or something" They both thought_

"We dont work here,sorry... but I think they're over there" Sharpay told him pointing at a place.

"Sorry" he said as he blushed he felt sooo embarrassed

"I am Troy, by the way" he said as he stretched out his hand

"Sharpay" she said as she shook his hand

"oh and this is my best friend Gabriella" Sharpay said

"Nice to meet you" She said as she shook his hand, as their hands touched they felt like there was nobody around only the 2 of them

"Hello!?!?!" Sharpay was waving her hand in front of Gabriella's face

Troy and Gabriella realised they hadn't let go, so they let go.

"Nice meeting you Gabriella" Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella, it melted Gabi inside

_"He's sooo hot...wait what are you thinking you just met him" Gabi thought_

Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella kep bumping onto eachother. What they didnt realize is that they had the same list of supplies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Shar and Gabi put all their stuff on Gabi's room and went into the kitchen for dinner. As they were eating. shar spoke up

"Gabi, I have great news...I won this contest and my prize was me and one friend get to go to a rich private school"

"Are you serious? who are you taking?" Gabi asked brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Yes, I am serious do u want to come?" Sharpay asked

"That's why I was buying 2 of everything...for you and me..sooo what is your answer?"

"Well..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will Gabriella's answer be?**

**This is my first chapter so i hope u guys liked it. Please review and tell me if should continue. I dont wanna write stories if peoople dont read them. If u cant review here go to and comment in one of my videos. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thenks for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. If you have any suggetions PLEASE tell me.**

_"Yes, I am serious do u want to come?" Sharpay asked_

_"That's why I was buying 2 of everything...for you and me..sooo what is your answer?"_

_"Well..."_

**Chapter 2: You lost**

"Well...I don't know" answered Gabriella

"I will be fun...Think about it...the 2 of us in one of the best schools in the city, right Ms.Montez" Sharpay tried to convince Gabi.

"She's right Gabi, East high is one of the best schools in the city, you'll learn so much there" Ms.Montez also tried to convince Gabi.

"All right...but if I don't like it there, I am finding a Job and dropping out" Gabriella said still confused.

"That won't be necessary, 'cause you'll love it there, This is gonna be so much fun" Sharpay said excited.

Ms.Montez and Sharpay were talking, Gabriella was just sinking in her thoughts.

_" I wonder if i'll ever see Troy again, stop it Gabriella he probably doesn't even like you" Gabriella thought._

"Gabriella...Hello...Gabi" Sharpay said waving her hand.

"Umm...yea...what happen?" Shar, asked.

"You were spacing out...again" She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since troy started school.

"Troy how was school?" Mrs. Bolton asked as Troy walked in.

"You know, same old East High" He said as he grabbed a juice out of the refrigerator.

"Did you make the basketball team?.''

"Auditions are tommorrow" He said as he went up to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wasn't spacing out" Gabriella said defending herself.

"Riiight, well anyways school already started for all the other students in East High, so we're gonna be like...The new kids, probably" Sharpay explained.

"When are we starting?" Gabriella asked hoping that it wasn't anytime soon.

"Tommorrow" Sharpay said, while Gabriella almost fainted.

"Tommorrow!?!? Why? didn't you tell me" Gabriella asked.

"Well, because I just got the letter yesterday and it said I was starting in 2 days, and that I could bring a friend" Sharpay explained.

"I gotta go home anyways, but i'll pick you up in the morning so we can ride the bus together" Sharpay said.

"But first...Here" Sharpay said as Sharpay handed Gabriella half of the supplies.

"I can't take this" Gabi said as she handed back the supplies.

"Well, If your not taking them...then I guess i'll just have to throw them all away...such a waste" Sharpay said because she knew that Gabriella hated throwing things a way that were not trash.

"No, wait i'll take them" She said as Sharpay handed her the things again.

"I'll see you tommorrow then" she said as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding Ding_

"Coming" Gabriella said as she grabbed her backpack.

"I knew it was you" She said as she open the door and waved at Sharpay.

"Mom I am leaving, see ya in the afternoon" Gabriella said as she closed the door.

Sharpay and Gabriella were waiting for the bus, when all of a sudden the bus pulled up. Troy was sitting with chad on the bus, when he notice a blonde and a brunette walk in.

"Excuse me" They both said as they try to get past everybody, finally they found a seat.

"Dude, you ok?" asked chad.

"Yea I just thought I saw someone familiar, I am gonna check if it's her" He said, but when he was about to go, the bus stopped and everybody got off.

"Lets go to the principal's office, maybe he can help us" Gabriella told Sharpay.

After a few minutes of looking for the principal's office, they realize they were lost, the school was so big.

"You lost" A familiar voice asked tapping Gabriella's shoulder. They both turned around only to find. Troy.

"Yea were actually looking for the principals office" Sharpay explained.

_"He goes to this school, oh my gosh he has the most gorgeous eyes ever" Gabi thought._

"Right down the hall to your left " Troy said "I can take you there if you want."

"No,thanks like you said it's right down the hall" Gabriella said while pulling Sharpay with her.

_"She's so hot" Troy thought._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella and Sharpay arrived at the Principal's office.

"Come in" Mr.Molina said **( I dicided to name the principal that.)**

"Hi I am Sharpay and this is my best friend Gabriella Montez" said as they both shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" said Gabriella.

"You two are in Ms.Darbus's homeroom, let me walk you down there" Mr.Molina said as he opened the door and signal them to go first.

They had a small talk all the way to the classroom, since it was kinda far from the office. They finnally arrived at the classroom Mr.Molina walked in first and told them to wait out side. Ms.Darbus's was taking attendance when Mr.Molina walked in.

"Ms.Darbus can I talked to you in the hallway please?" Mr.Molina asked.

"OOOOOOO" The students all said.

"QUIET" Mr. Molina yelled everybody stood there frozen. Mr.Molina signal for, Ms. Darbus to hurry up. They both walked outside into the hall.

"This is Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez, They will be in your classroom" Mr.Molina explain and then he left.

"Come in" She signaled them.

"Class, We have 2 new students today, Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez" Said Ms.Darbus, as Troy heard that he turned around from talking to his friend and flashed Gabriella a smile, it melted her inside. There was 3 empty seats: one in the front, another next to Zeke and one next to Troy.

"Ms.Evans you can sit next to Mr.Wilford" **(Pretend thats zeke's last name.)**

"Ms.Montez you can sit--" Before she could finish she was interrupted by Troy.

"She can sit next to me?" Troy asked.

"Very, well then Ms.Montez please take a seat next to Mr.Bolton" Ms. Darbus said.

''Hey" Troy said to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked around to see who he was talking too.

_"Is he talking to me" Gabriella thought._

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Oh are you talking to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea Who else would I be talking to?" Asked Troy, Gabriella blushed a little bit Ms.Darbus saw Troy talking.

"Bolton quiet, unless you want detention" Ms.Darbus said angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 minute before the bell rang.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Asked Troy.

"What?" Gabriella asked, she couldn't hear him.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Asked Troy a little louder, but Gabriella still couldn' hear him.

"Wait what?" She couldn't hear him.

"can I--"

Brrrr Brrrr **(bell)**

Gabriella quickly stood up and grab Sharpay and they walked out of the class before Troy could talk to her.

A few minutes later.

"We're lost...again and we're gonna be late" Gabriella told Sharpay.

"No you're not" Troy said as Gabriella turned around.

"What are you guys looking for?" He asked.

"Drama" said Sharpay, Gabi didn't talk to Troy that much she was super shy.

"Keep going straight and you'll see an audotorium then go in" He said.

"Aren't you supposse to be in class?" Asked Sharpay.

"I am cutting class, wanna cut too?" He asked but before he could finish Gabriella grab Sharpay and said to Troy:

"We're not Stupid enough to cut class like _**You**_" Gabriella said and left. Troy was shocked at Gabriella's reaction.

"Gabriella!?!?" He said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! wat will happen with Troyella? **

**PLEASE REVIEW** ** I am open to any suggestions so please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry i didn't update sooner but my computer was going really slowed & I haven't gotten as much reviews as I wanted. Enjoy!! **

_"Keep going straight and you'll see an audotorium then go in" He said._

_"Aren't you supposse to be in class?" Asked Sharpay._

_"I am cutting class, wanna cut too?" He asked but before he could finish Gabriella grab Sharpay and said to Troy:_

_"We're not Stupid enough to cut class like __**You**_" _Gabriella said and left. Troy was shocked at Gabriella's reaction._

_"Gabriella!?!?" He said._

Chapter 3: Classes and a _new _rule

Troy waited for Gabriella and Sharpay to come out of Drama. He wanted to explain why he wasn't in class. He didn't know why he wanted to explain to her but he did. Gabriella and Sharpay were coming out of their class, when Gabriella spotted Troy. She tried to walk faster and dragged Sharpay with her, but Troy grabed her by the arm.

"Hey, slow down" Troy said still holding her in his arms because he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

"What do you want and could you please let go of me" Gabriella said trying to get herself out of Troy's arms but it was no use he had her pretty tight.

"Not until you promise to listen to me"

"Why should I? So you can convince me to cut class with you? Well no thanks" Gabriella said getting angry.

"Listen, I wasn't cutting class I was doing a favor for the principal and I was late for class" Troy explained, in all this confusion Sharpay was just watching them.

"Well this is akward...but sorry for practically yelling at you" Gabriella apologized.

"Yea. she really is" Sharpay added "Sharpay!" Gabriella gave Sharpay a death glare.

"And anyways why do you care what I think?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't care...I think" Troy tried to answer.

"Well I gotta go to my locker'' Sharpay said as she left Gabriella alone with Troy.

"Sooo, what's your next class?" Troy asked.

"Gym" answered Gabriella.

"Me too" Said Troy excited.

"Do you know where the Gym is?" asked Gabriella.

"Yep, I could walk you there if you want?" Troy said hoping to hear a 'sure'

"Are you sure?, you look like your a pretty popular guy, you wouldn't want to been seen walking with the _new girl_"

"I am popular but I don't care what people think" answered Troy.

They both walked down the hallway. Troy saw some boys staring at Gabriella, so he quickly grabbed her hand, she felt a spark, he didn't know why he grabbed her hand. He felt he had too.

_"Did he just grab my hand" Gabriella thought_

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as they walked in the gym.

"Sorry" Troy let go of her hand and now she missed his warmth.

Gabriella went in the girls locker room to get changed. Gym was fun, she found out Sharpay also has gym with her they have all of their classes together except for the advanced classes, Gabriella has alone. The advanced classes was one of the main reasons she could go to school because she was super smart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In science with Sharpay and Gabriella.

Sharpay passed a note to Gabriella but, she had to give it to Troy so he could pass it to her because he was in the middle of them:

"Pass this to Gabi" Sharpay whispered to Troy. Troy opened the note.

"Pass it to Gabi" Sharpay said again.

"If You want me to pass it let me read it" Troy said.

"Uh...Whatever, just read it quickly" Sharpay whispered.

The science teacher saw that Sharpay and Troy were talking so she yelled at them.

"Evans, Bolton, ZIP IT" The teacher yelled angry.

"Sorry" They both apologized. Once Troy saw the teacher turned around he opened the note read it and wrote something in it. Then he passed it to Gabriella. Gabriella opened it and read:

_Gabi,_

_I am trying out for Cheerleading?_

_Are you?_

_-Sharpay-_

_Gabi, _

_You should try out._

_I think you will get in._

_-Troy_

Gabriella wrote something in it and then passed it to Troy, and whispered something:

"Pass it to Sharpay after you read it" Gabi whispered. Troy then opened it and read:

_Shar, and Troy,_

_Do you guys want to get in trouble?_

_If not stop passing notes?_

_Gabriella_

Troy read it, wrote something in it, and then pass it to Sharpay. Sharpay opened it, read it, wrote something in it and then passed it to Troy. Troy then passed it to Gabriella. Gabriella opened it and read:

_Gabriella,_

_Sharpay started it, i just thought i _

_should write something too_

_-Troy_

_Gabs,_

_Sorry, i just wanted to know if you _

_were gonna try out? and by the way_

_Troy wrote something in it too, so _

_we both started it_

_-Sharpay-_

The teacher saw Gabriella reading the note and not paying attention, so she yelled at her "Ms.Montez there is no note passing in my class so DETENTION!!"

"But I--" Gabriella was cut off by the teacher. "No buts detention!!" Gabriella looked at Troy and Sharpay as if saying _'I hope you guys are happy'_

"It wasn't her fault" Troy spoke up "It was mine I passed the note to her"

"Well then, DETENTION! to you too Mr. Bolton" The science teacher yelled. Troy looked at Sharpay giving her a say-something-you-started-it- look but, she just buried her head on her desk. Gabriella knew that if Sharpay got detention she wouldn't be able to try out for cheerleading which she loved because detention was during lunch and so were try-outs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Class ended and the bell rang. Gabriella quickly got up and tried to avoid Troy, but she couldn't.

"Hey, wait up" Troy started.

"Listen, you didn't have to get detention for me" Gabriella said.

"Gabs, Gabs" Sharpay said trying to catch up with Gabriella and Troy.

"I am sorry for not telling the teacher I started it all but you know cheer try-outs are during detention"

"Hi Troy" Sharpay waved, Sharpay also had a crush on Troy.

"It's ok" Gabriella said.

"But now I feel horrible because I wanted you to try-out 'cause your sooo good at cheering" Sharpay said feeling really bad

_"Phew, now I have a reason not to try out, thank god" Gabriella thought, it's not that she didn't like cheer it's just that she knew she was really good and at her old school, they would treat her bad because the coach liked her best and she didn't want that to happen here._

"You can cheer?" asked Troy.

"Well, detention and cheering at the same time, I guess that's just bad luck " Gabriella said completely ignoring Troy's question.

"So you _**can**_ cheer?" asked Troy again.

"Yea she can" Sharpay answered Troy's question.

They walked to their next class together. They were becoming friends, they had mostly every class together except for advanced classes which Gabriella had alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw Sharpay, Troy, some jocks, and some cheerleaders sitting together. She was surprised to see Sharpay, didn't she have try-outs.

"Over here" Troy called out waving his hand at her. "Isn't she a geek" a cheerleader told Troy.

"No" Both Troy and Sharpay answered at the same time.

"Thank goodness because she's hot" one of the jocks spoke up. Troy got jealous so he got up, went and grabbed Gabriella's hand and sat her down at his table.

"Oh so she's your girl" the jock spoke up again.

"What?" Gabriella said surprised.

"No she's not his girl" Sharpay said a little jealous. "Well then why was he holding her hand" the jock said. Troy and Gabriella quickly released both of their hands.

"Can't a boy hold a girls hand without somebody thinking they're going out?" Troy asked. "Actually no" The jock said. He was really starting to annoy Troy.

"Well I say they can" Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand, and she blushed.

"Yea me too I say they can" Sharpay said and grabbed Troy's hand. Now Troy had Gabriella on his right and Sharpay on his left. The only differrence was that Troy and Gabriella were both holding hands with **eachother**, and Sharpay was holding Troy's hand, he **wasn't** holding her's.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After luch Gabriella was at her locker getting her stuff for her next class, when she spotted Sharpay walking towards her.

"Hey, Gabi" Sharpay said with a wave. "Hi, Sharpay"

"Wasn't lunch amazing, isn't Troy amazing the way he stood up for the hand-holding thing" Sharpay said remembering lunch.

"Yea...amazing" Gabriella whispered so Sharpay wouldn't hear and she didn't.

"Well, anyways that's not what I came hear to tell you" Sharpay said coming back to reality. "What is it then?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, turns out try-outs are after school so now we can both try-out won't that be fun?" Sharpay said in the most cheerful voice ever.

_"Oh Joy"Gabriella thought._

"Yea that will be fun" Gabriella answered. "Well i'll come by your locker after school so we can walk together to try-outs" Sharpay said, and then waved good bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After school: Gabriella was putting her stuff in her locker and getting some clothes so she could wear them when she tried out. She really didn't want to try-out but Sharpay had done so many nice things to her how could she say no. She waited for Sharpay until she came.

"Hey Gabi lets go" said Sharpay as she closed Gabriella's locker. "Ok" Gabriella responded.

They walked into the gym and saw some cheerleaders and Troy and his basketball team. Gabriella & Sharpay both went to change. They came out a couple minutes later. Gabriella was wearing pink shorts that said 'cheerleader' on the back and a white shirt that said 'Get'er Done' on the back, her hair in a pony tail and white sneakers. Sharpay was wearing dark-bluish shorts that said 'Love Pink' on the side and a gray tanktop with black sneakers. (pics in profile)

They went to the gym and Sharpay did her routine and then Gabriella, she was really good when she was done both the boys and the girls clapped for her. "She's hot" she heard one of the guy say.

"Whoo, Ms.Montez" The coach cheered. "All right hit the showers girls" All the girls went into the shower and then all the girls started talking they seem really nice better than the girls at her old school.

"You are like really good" Last years captain Jessica told Gabriella. "Thanks" Gabriella said.

"Well girls" Jessica said as she wrapped herself in a towel "It's time for a J-meeting"

"A j-meeting?" asked both Gabriella and Sharpay. "A Jessica meeting" said one of the other girls Cloe.

"Well girls since we all know that I am gonna be captain...again," Jessica started.

"We have to go over the main rule for being on the team for the new girls" She was referring to Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Would anyone like to informed Gabriella and Sharpay?" No one talked, they all knew Jessica like to tell the news herself.

"The most important rule is you have to date one of the basketall guys and of course I call Troy" Jessica informed them, both Gabriella and Sharpay's face dropped 'cause they both liked Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there goes the third chapter hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be lots of TROYELLA so if you want more please PLEASE please, REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, everybody **

**Today i am thinking of getting 2 chapters up. This one and another one **

**later on. I don't have my own computer or else i would update everyday, **

**my bro is always on it so thats why i dont update all the time, i get the **

**computer on the weekends cause he works. Anyways enough with me **

**blabbing and i dont have microsoft word, i have wordpad so that's why i**

**make lots of mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s in this chapter you will find out why my story is called pretending.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Recap**

_"Well girls since we all know that I am gonna be captain...again," Jessica started._

_"We have to go over the main rule for being on the team for the new girls" She was referring to Sharpay and Gabriella._

_"Would anyone like to informed Gabriella and Sharpay?" No one talked, they all knew Jessica like to tell the news herself._

_"The most important rule is you have to date one of the basketall guys and of course I call Troy" Jessica informed them, both Gabriella and Sharpay's face dropped 'cause they both liked Troy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4- We can pretend

Sharpay and Gabriella were just leaving the gym talking about the new rule, Sharpay thought the rule was unfair, but she only thought that because she liked Troy. Gabriella wasn't even paying attention to Sharpay.

"Who does she think she is, to tell us she "calls" Troy." Sharpay said angry, She really didn't like Jessica only because she likes Troy.

"Gabriella are you even paying attention to me?" Sharpay waved her hand in front of Gabriella "Hello?" She said.

"Uh what?"

"You were on your own little reverie like always" Sharpay told her.

"Was not" She said but Sharpay gave her a look "Ok maybe I was"

"Listen Sharpay I think I am gonna quit the team" Gabriella said

"But why? you are so good"

"You know I am not really dating these days" said Gabriella

"Tell you what, tommorrow they post the list to see whose on the team so if we get asked out by tommorrow, we stay on the team if we don't then i'll quit with you" said Sharpay

"Sharpay did you hear what I just said 'I am not really dating these days" Gabriella said

"Oh come on do it for me PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEASE!" Sharpay begged, until Gabriella finally gave in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch.

"So Troy who you gonna ask out on the cheerleading team?" The boys also knew the rule about the cheer team.

"I am thinking of asking Gabriella you know the brunnette" Troy answered

"Well I like blondes, I am asking Sharpay" Zeke one of the the guys said.

Gabriella and Sharpay walked in and all eyes were on them, well they were on Gabriella because it had gone aroud the school how good she was at cheerleading. Troy waved at them motioning them to come and sit with him, they walked towards him.

"Sorry Troy our new friend Taylor asked us to sit with her" Gabriella said.

"Oh that's ok" Troy said a little dissapointed, Gabriella noticed this so she told him "Tommorrow we can sit here" Gabriella and Sharpay both walked to their table.

"Hey Taylor" Both girls greeted.

"Oh hey you guys I thought you were gonna sit with Troy and the cheerleaders?" Taylor asked wondering

"Why would we you asked us first" Sharpay said "Yea" said Gabriella. They sat down and ate lunch, ten minutes before lunch ended Gabriella left to her locker Sharpay stayed there. Troy saw Gabriella get up so he got up and followed her, he had been looking at her the whole time. He followed her to her locker.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said. "Troy what's up lunch doesn't end for another" She looked at her wristwatch "Eight minutes"

"Yea I know I just wanted to ask you something" Troy said

"Sure what?" Gabriella said as she grabbed some stuff from her locker.

"Will you go out with me?" Troy asked, at that moment Gabriella dropped her stuff. Troy helped her they reached for the same notebook and their hands touched, they both felt a spark. Gabriella pulled away.

"Listen, Troy I am not really dating these days" Gabriella answered

"So what days are you dating?" Troy asked sarcastically, Gabriella lauhghed hew as just so cute

"You know if you don't date someone from my team" he pointed at himself "You'll get kicked off the team"

"It's a stupid rule and whatever i'll just get kicked off the team" Gabriella said starting to get mad.

"You know what I know you love cheering and I don't want you to get kicked off the team so how about we _**pretend**_ to go out, that way you won't get kicked of the team" Troy said hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know Troy" Gabriella said honestly

"Come on if you quit the team you'll regret it one day" Troy said hoping she would just say yes!

"Ok fine Troy, You know you are a good friend" Gabriella said giving him a hug which Troy quickly returned. Then BRRRR BRRR the bell rang and in through the doors came lots of students, they stopped and stared at them and then Sharpay saw them and they quickly pulled apart, she quiclky rushed to her locker not even stopping to say hi.

The rest of the day Sharpay ignored and avoided Gabriella.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day with Gabriella at her locker.

"Gabriella, hey" Sharpay waved from across the hall

"Hey Sharpay I thought you were mad at me, you ignored me after lunch" Gabriella said

"I was or jealous because of Troy I don't know, but not anymore 'cause guess what?" Sharpay asked

"What?"

"Zeke this cute guy asked me out and so I said yes" Sharpay answered

"Oh my God! really?" asked Gabriella

"Yea and it's ok about you and Troy" Sharpay answered

"Oh we're just pretending so I don't get kicked off the cheer team" Gabriella explained

"Sure 'pretending' " Sharpay said teasing her.

"Yes pretending" Gabriella said.

"Anyways I can't believe we get to go one of the coolest party of the year" Sharpay told Gabriella

"Huh? What party?" asked Gabriella

"You know the party that all the cheerleaders and the basketball guys get to go to" Sharpay explained

"Wait a minute, how do you know we made the team?" Gabriella asked

"Well of course you made the team, you're really good and I just have faith that I made it" Sharpay answered

"We'll have to find out tommorrow if we made it" Gabriella said

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if this is short. I didn't like this chapter that much mostly because it's very short. I don't have much time before my bro gets home, but then he has soccer practice so i'll go on again and type the next chapter, but i think his soccer practice is gonna get cancelled because we just had a huge snow storm but they ussually never get cancelled. So maybe i'll post the next chapter today so look out for **_**'Captain and co-captain'**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey its me, i havent updated in a long time, remember i dont have my own computer and when i am on the computer i have to do other stuff, but tommorrow i have nothing to do so expect a 6th chapter. HAPPY EASTER!! **

**Recap**

_"You know the party that all the cheerleaders and the basketball guys get to go to" Sharpay explained_

_"Wait a minute, how do you know we made the team?" Gabriella asked _

_"Well of course you made the team, you're really good and I just have faith that I made it" Sharpay answered_

_"We'll have to find out tommorrow if we made it" Gabriella said_

**Chapter 5-Captain and Co-Captain**

The Next day Gabriella woke up bright and early, she was too excited to see if she made the team. She got out of bed and made her usual morning routine. Then she went downstairs.

"Good mornig Gabi, Guess what" Ms.Montez said excited.

"What?" said Gabriella as she sat on a nearby chair.

"I got a new job" answered Ms.Montez.

"Mom but you already have three jobs this will be your fourth then" Gabriella's mom has two jobs because they are very poor and Gabriella has one too, she works at a coffee shop as a waitress.

"Gabi, don't worry i am only gonna work two jobs now 'cause I quit two, but my new job pays really well and guess where it is?" 

"Mom I hate it when I have to guess and you know that" She got up from the table and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"It's at your school, Gabi I am gonna work as a..." **(to be continued) **

At East High today was a very special day for the students, at least today was the day they were gonna choose captains for the cheerleading team, and that would determined who was the 2nd most popular student at East High, bacause Troy is #1 as always, and whoever the captain was, is expected to be Troy's girlfriend.

"Hey, _girlfriend_!" Troy greeted Gabriella at her locker.

"Troy, no one is around you don't have to _pretend_" Gabriella said looking around to make sure that no one was really around.

"Hey to you to, and you never know people could be spying on us and considering that I am the most popular guy in the whole school i think people will be watching me at all times" Troy said and at that moment a guy walked by Gabriella and gave her a flirting smile. 

"Oh, I see I am not the only one who people like to watch" Troy told Gabriella.

"Well what can I say" Gabriella laughed at herself. Then Troy grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, everybody started staring 'cause they heard Gabriella laughing hysterically.

"Troy everyone is staring" Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear.

"You can all go back to your lives know, nothing to see here" Troy yelled, making Gabriella giggle.

Everybody was standing infront of a bulletin board, wait not _a _ bulletin board, _the _bulletin board that would have the list of all the names of the people who were on the cheerleading squad, but people weren't interested in that only who was captain, everybody gasped when they saw the list, they were expecting Jessica to be captain or al least co-captain but she was neither. Gabriella and Sharpay pushed through everybody to try to get through everybody.

"Come on Gabriella hurry up" Sharpay whined.

"I am walking as fast as I can, you should be whining to mr.slowpoke over here" Gabriella said as she pointed to the back of her with her thumb.

"Hey I am not slow" Troy said.

"Whatever, I need to see the list...excuse me" Said Sharpay as she passed through everybody.

"Ahhhhhhh" Sharpay said as she finally reached the front.

"Whar is it Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Your captain and I am co-captain isn't that exciting" Sharpay said as she jumped up and down.

"Well, Gabriella congratz, I guess you deserve it" Jessica **(former captain)** said as she huged Gabriella.

"Thanks Jessica" Gabriella said.

"Well since you and Sharpay are officially on the team then you both are going to the party right?"

"Yea we'll be there" Sharpay answered for Gabriella.

After school at Gabriella's locker.

"Hey cinderella" Troy joked as he leaned into the lockers.

"I do feel like a princess today" Gabriella also joked.

"Listen, everybody who is a couple is going _together _to the party, so what time do you want me to pick you up?" Troy asked.

"5 sound okay?"

"Yea sounds good, you need a ride home?" He asked.

"No i'd rather walk" Gabriella said as closed her locker.

"Come on I couldn't let my _girlfriend_ walk home when I have a car, now come on" He said and put his arm around her.

"Troy now I am positive nobody is watching, you don't have to _pretend _or take me home" Gabriella looked at his sparkly blue eyes.

"I know but I want to, now lets go" Troy said and they both walked out to the his car.

**Gabriella's Pov.**

Why was Troy being so nice to me?

We got home and he opened the car door for me and I walked out and I thanked him. I was standing in the doorway and an akward silence built. 

"So pick me up at 5" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye" I saw him touch his cheek and then drive off. I closed the door and melted.

Why was I feeling this weird feelings for Troy? _stop it Gabriella remember what happend last time you had a boyfriend, _

i thought.

**End of Pov.**

Gabriella did her homework, then she took a shower and got dressed, she was wearing a yellow shirt wtih a light blue jeans** (pic in profile)**. Gabriella had bought this outfit for a special occasion, and this seem perfect. She brushed her short curly brown hair and waited 'till she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey" Gabriella greeted as she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"You look amazing" Troy blurted out.

"Thanks you to" said Gabriella.

They arrived at the party minutes later, Troy again opened the door for her.

"Look who's here TROYELLA!" Zeke laughed at his own joke and so did Sharpay who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hi Zeke, Hi Sharpay" Both Troy and Gabriella greeted.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle" Jessica said lifting a bottle with her hand.

"Jess, me and Gabi just got here" Troy said.

"Look who is a chicken"Jessica laughed.

"I am not a chicken, lets play" Troy said and pulled Gabriella over to where Jessica. Everybody in the party did a circle and sat down. Troy was not happy when he saw the guy who had smiled at Gabriella earlier today, he hope they wouldn't have to kiss, he hope they would kiss, him and Gabriella. 

"Who wants to go first?" Jessica asked, nobody made a noise.

"Well then, why don't you go first Gabriella?" Jessica said and spun the bottle, it landed on the guy, his name was Edgar, the guy who smiled at Gabriella.

"Uh, we have to go" Troy said, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her up.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked. Everybody at the party was staring at Troy.

"Home" Troy answered, Gabriella didn't say anything she just followed him.

**A little jealous are we Troy??**

**Tommorrow I will do chapter 6**

**a got a questions for u guys **_**which job do you want Ms.montez to have a East high?**_

**A) English teacher**

**B) Math teacher**

**C) Assistant Cheer teacher**

**D) other: you choose**

**Please REVIEW, now go on,go go press the button, it will make me happy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Hey, everybody i just wanted to say sry this is not a chapter. My computer got

ruined for like 3 weeks so i couldn't update, but now it is back again and me and my brother are

trying to catch up with all the things we missed so its wild expect a chapter from me **maybe** this

weekend.

TROYELLA ROXS (and dont forget ZANESSA RULEZ)


	7. THIS CHAPTER IS A DREAM!

**Finally Chapter 6 thnx for all the reviews**

**Recap**

_"Well then, why don't you go first Gabriella?" Jessica said and spun the bottle, it landed on the guy, his name was Edgar, the guy who smiled at Gabriella._

_"Uh, we have to go" Troy said, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her up._

_"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked. Everybody at the party was staring at Troy._

_"Home" Troy answered, Gabriella didn't say anything she just followed him._

TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!

Chapter 6:A new teacher!!

Troy and Gabriella were silent the whole way back to Gabriella's house (not really her house its Sharpay's Gabi doesn't want Troy to know she lives in an apartment)

"Troy why did you leave the party like that?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Look Gabriella" oh no! he used her full name "as your pretend boyfriend I had to act like I was jealous"

"You know you never have to do anything and you sound like it's your job...you know what Troy it's ok...lets just break up" Gabriella said sadly.

"First of all, how weird would it look like you kiss that stupid dude and I just sit there doing nothing huh? and ella if you get kicked off the team it will be all my fault-"

Gabriella interrupted Troy "No it won't, it will be my fault 'cause i don't want to date anybody not since...Alex and if I date someone i dont want to date someone from the 'basketbal team' it's all Jessica's fault she has to make up this stupid rules"

"Wait a minute who's Alex?" asked Troy.

"The worst person i've ever met" answered Gabriella, she began to tell him about Alex. She didnt know why she would talk to anybody about Alex and especially not to someone she met a couple days ago.

TROYELLAROXS!TROYELLAROXS!TROYELLAROXS!TROYELLAROXS!

_Flashback_

_"Hey, baby you want to hangout today?" Alex asked his girlfriend._

_  
"Yea sure just pick me up at my house" Gabriella answered._

_  
"That poor apartment building? I can't believe you still live there, whatever i'll pick you up later" Alex said and left. Gabriella had been going out with Alex quite awhile now. She couldn't break up with him because his dad was the principal of the school and well Alex was 'daddy's little boy' as people called him. He had threaten Gabriella that if she ever broke up with him he would get his dad to expell her._

_  
End of Flashback_

"Whenever we'd go on dates he would get so mad 'cause he would have to pay, I could pay for my own food but he would insist that a boy should always pay, he'd throw the money in the table and leave-" Gabriella stopped and realize that maybe Troy didn't care.

"I am sorry Troy am I boring you?"Gabriella asked

"No, not at all, but can I ask you something"Troy asked

"Sure"Gabriella answered

"Did you ever break up with him?"Troy asked he hope to god that she would say yes.

"Yes, kinda...well it's all thanks to Sharpay she force me to break up with him but he didn't tell his dad Sharpay warned him that if he did she would take his gold ring, the gold ring was a ring all the popular people had and she could take anybodys away because she's number 1" Troy was such a great listener.

Troy's pov

I was listening to everything she said, she had such a great voice.

"You must be wondering what is such a popular girl doing with a geek like me?"Gabriella asked

"No, your not a geek"I answered

"Well what would you call me then"Gabriella asked

"Gabi. Plain and simple"_oh god! that sounded dum_

End of pov

"Thanks Troy but I think you should drop me off now" Gabriella said even though she didnt want to go home now she was with Troy and she felt like she could talk to him about anything.

"It's still early Gabi, let's go to my house ok?"

"Fine. If you want to?" Gabriella asked, she notice they were entering a neighborhood with big houses, huge houses.

"Is it just me or is every house getting bigger than the one before?"Gabriella asked, and Troy laughed. "I am serious"

"We're here"Troy said as he pulled over to a HUGE house, the gates opened and Troy and Gabriella went in, Troy parked his car. Then, opened the door for Gabriella. She got out and looked up at the house.

"Wow! your house is amazing" She said, she walked in and the butler offered her something to drink "_I cant believe he even has a butler" she thought_ but she still didn't answer she was too busy looking around.

"Gabi, you want anything to drink?''asked Troy

"Who me, no Thanks"Gabriella answered.

"Are you sure? you can have anything you want"Troy said

"Ok i'll have some water"Gabriella answered

"Come on Gabi, Richmond get us 2 cokes please"Troy said

"Very well Mr.Bolton"Richmond said**(bulter)**

Gabriella sat down and after an hour of talking and him showing her around. She finally looked at her watch and it was 10:15pm **(thats the time right now lol) **

"Oh My god, Troy I thought you said it was early?"She asked

"I did an hour ago"He answered

"You think 9:15pm is early?"

"Yea"Troy answered

"Well I gotta get home or my mom will freak-bye"Gabriella said and she ran outside.

"Wait for it...5..4..3..2..1"Troy said

"Can you give me a ride home?(Sharpay's house)"Gabriella asked coming back inside

"Ofcourse, come on"Troy said as he put his arm around her. When he dropped her off, she called her mom and told her she was sleeping over Sharpay's house.

TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!

Gabriella's pov

The next day at school was not easy having my mom as the assistant cheerleading teacher was very hard. Homeroom past by quickly and the rest of the day past by quickly except for cheer practice I met up with Sharpay and walked into the gym as soon as I saw her mom in shorts I froze and remembered Yesterday

End of pov

_flashback_

_"Mom but you already have three jobs this will be your fourth then" Gabriella's mom has two jobs because they are very poor and Gabriella has one too, she works at a coffee shop as a waitress._

_"Gabi, don't worry i am only gonna work two jobs now 'cause I quit two, but my new job pays really well and guess where it is?"_

_"Mom I hate it when I have to guess and you know that" She got up from the table and went to the fridge to get something to eat._

_"It's at your school, Gabi I am gonna work as an assistant cheer teacher." Ms.Montez said._

_"Oh my...mom what a surprise" Gabriella said Frowning_

_"Gabi If you don't want me to work there then i'll quit" Ms.Montez said_

_"But mom we need the money" Gabriella cried_

_"Honey, you have sacrified yourself so many times it's my turn now" Ms.Montez hugged her daughter_

_"No mom being a cheerleading teacher pays alot and it's not that hard, so no ok...you will work there"At that moment Ms.Montez realized what a wonderful daughter she had. (__**idk if being a cheer teacher pays alot)**_

_End of Flashback_

Sharpay and gabriella got changed and walked out. They saw Jessica talkinng to a cute boy named Dylan who was on the basketball team with Troy.

"Hi Gabriella, hi sharpay"Jessica Greeted

"Hey" They both said

"Hi mom"Gabriella walked up to her mom

"Hey honey"

"Everybody this is Ms.Montez the new assistant cheer teacher"The coach said

"HI"everybody said

The whole practice was ok until Ms.Montez said aloud:

"Hey Gabi Ms. Evans called me and told that cute boy Troy came looking for you this morning to take you to school but she told him you didn't live there"everybody started awwwwing because they wish Troy would bring them to school Ms.Montez started laughing but when she saw the look on Gabriella's face she stopped.

TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!TROYELLA ROXS!

**There was a tie between science and asis.cheer teacher so I had an Idea and this is part of it. **

**I added something about Zac efron's family in this chapter what is it? (hint: its a name)**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Thxs for the reviews…..

I don't own any of the characters (I wish)

_"Hey Gabi Ms. Evans called me and told that cute boy Troy came looking for you this morning to take you to school but she told him you didn't live there"everybody started awwwwing because they wish Troy would bring them to school Ms.Montez started laughing but when she saw the look on Gabriella's face she stopped._DREAM!!

Chapter 6: A place to think

"Wake up" said Troy as he touched Gabriella's shoulder.

"Huh?" Gabriella said as she stirred awake.

"We're here"

"He where?" She asked as she looked around. Troy got out of the car and went the opposite side to open the door.

"These is where I come to think" Troy said as he pointed to a short tree that was surrounded by green grass and a light breeze "I don't know where you live so I thought I'd bring you here"

'_It looks like a fairytale' Gabriella thought, so quiet and still, she could see a bunny in the distance_

They both went up to the tree. Gabriella stopped "You don't expect me to climb that, do you?" Gabriella asked "Yes, come on it will be fun" He said as they climbed the tree, they reached a branch and sat on it.

"How long was I asleep?" Gabriella asked

"About an hour" Troy answered. Troy noticed she was very quiet, so he asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, just had a bad dream" She said "a nightmare" she whispered so he wouldn't hear but he did.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked as he touched her hand.

"I'd rather not" She said looking away. _How could he tell him she was a poor person, would he still want to pretend to be her boyfriend? Who cares she didn't even want to pretend in the first place' she thought_

"Listen Troy" She began she was about to end this whole _Pretend _thing but she looked into his blue to die for eyes…..

"Nevermind" How could she do this to him, he was a good friend and really wanted to help her. "Lets just go back to the party, Please" Gabriella said.

"Ok, if you want to" He said as they both started climbing down the tree.

Once they got in the car Troy asked "So where's your house? I'll drop you off"

"Uh….No thanks I promised Sharpay I'd go with her, so if you could drive me back to the party that would be good"

"Alright then" It was so cool how she'd say something and he would do it, her wishes were his commands. They arrived at the party.

"We're here, I am not gonna go in I am not in the party mood, so I'll see you tomorrow in school bye" He said as he gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Bye" Gabriella said smiling.

TROYELLA ROXS!

I have to go now, I wanted to do it longer but I don't have time I promise the next chapter will be long.

Quiz time

Where are Zac and Vanessa in my profile picture??


	9. Chapter 9

hey everybody

first i wanna thank you because lots of people have put _pretending _in their story alert list THANK YOU!

unfortunately, i have bad news, this story is going nowhere...i dont know wat to write and its really hard so iam gonna delete it. THE GOOD news is i am doing another story which i already wrote a trailer and first chapter for but it wont be up for another week because i wanna get at least 4-5 chapters done that way i never have to keep u guys waiting BUT theres a catch the trailer has to get at least 6 reviews for it me to do the rest of the story. I am gonna maybe post the trailer today it depends i have to leave in like 5 mins so yea...check tomorrow

kk

xoxo

ilcita

p.s chapter 6 or 7 i forgot which one it was, was a dream i just wanna clear that out...even though this story is gonna be deleted


End file.
